


[Breddy] 就像婚姻。

by Dynon



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Short Stories, We won't put a label on it, daily life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynon/pseuds/Dynon
Summary: 灵感来自一个形容婚姻和建立公司很相似的描述。想要写个长篇试试，关于他们的生活点滴。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 8





	[Breddy] 就像婚姻。

Brett很少去思考关于人生意义和追求这类哲学问题。  
他是一个常常把是否合理（make sense）挂在嘴边的人，但这不代表他喜欢去深究生命本质。

自从他和Eddy正式定居以后，没有和家人们不约而同的作息调和，两个夜猫子的生活自然就很放飞自我，再也谈不上什么朝九晚五的循规蹈矩。

本身他和Eddy也不喜欢被上班族般的定点工作给束缚，不知道是天性如此，还是从事艺术相关行业的职业习惯所致。  
总之，非常顺其自然的……他不再是那个每天9点起床的人，也无法再调笑Eddy总是睡得太多——半夜各自醒着刷开手机看到对方跑上官方账号发ins、点赞都不是什么稀有的事了。

偶尔两个人还能互相“黑”进账号趁着对方醒着互相玩笑一番。

“没有绝对音感的人是get不到的～”  
“烦死了。”

让粉丝们大眼瞪小眼想他们又在玩什么情趣游戏。

而今晚，Brett点开各个社交网站看看最新的互动，发现首页几乎安静，也就顺便发现对方估计终于好好睡下了。

也是，都凌晨3点了。他略翻了个身，关掉屏幕仰望着黑不溜秋的天花板发起了呆。  
哦，是他自己，难得地有些失眠。

倒不是说他有什么阻碍睡眠的重大烦恼。

Brett熟悉自己的性格，他向来都是情绪积极而稳定的那个，宿醉了的第二天偶尔的确会有些思路跟不上酒精分解的时候，但并不会在夜里被琐事烦扰。

那通常是Eddy的角色，指不定还要大半夜敲开他房门找他夜话到天亮。

在澳大利亚时也如此，不论是在布里斯班还是悉尼，Brett甚至有过彻夜长谈后直接去乐团演出的经历。  
那时他们精力仿佛用之不竭，只要一杯咖啡就能续命。

但现在来说，如果第二天中午之前有安排的话，他不禁会产生些许的“求求放过中年人”的念头，当然只是念头。  
他还并没有即将半脚跨入30岁年纪的自觉，特别是和Eddy在一起时，让他总觉得他们还像十几岁相识的年纪那会，永远怀抱梦想做着想做的任何事。

“咚咚。”

不轻不重的敲门声吓了Brett一跳。  
但他同时知道这个家里没有第三个人，于是本能地应声。

“你进来吧。”

隔了片刻，门应声而响，溜溜地开出一道缝隙。Eddy探了个头进来，瞅了瞅他。

“你没睡。”他肯定地说。

“呣。”Brett用鼻音回应了他，“我以为你睡了。”

“我本来要睡的。”Eddy挠了挠头毛乱飞的脑袋，看得出他在床铺上辗转难眠的痕迹，“不过看到手机通知你登陆了推特账号……”  
他顿了顿，这话说出来有那么点像网络跟踪狂，不过算了。

“我想要是你也睡不着我们可以聊聊。”

“好。”Brett干脆地说，他向来不会拒绝Eddy的提议。  
而且他也的确没什么睡意。

“去客厅？”Eddy走进来了些，Brett看到他怀里还抱着个枕头——不是印着他脸的A440，谢天谢地。

“不了，就屋里吧。”Brett朝他招招手。

“可是你屋里没地方坐……”Eddy刚在犹豫就看到Brett拍了拍床，并把身体往里面挪了挪，“……行吧。既然你说的。”

Eddy知道Brett有些小小的洁癖，其实并不喜欢别人碰他的床。  
但或许是看在Eddy道晚安前有好好洗澡，或许是今天劳累一天他懒得再折腾，总之对于这破天荒的邀请，Eddy内心还是挺愉快的。

他关上门三步并两步地凑近床边，看Brett没有反悔的意思便放下枕头铺好，拉过一半被子躺了进去。  
Brett又往里边挪了下，Eddy也跟着动了动。

Brett房里的空调通常开得低些，盖过被子倒是对Eddy正合适。  
躺着两个成年人也不算挤，买大床还是挺不错的，Eddy想。对得起组装它们时的劳苦艰辛了。

“这床的承重是多少来着？”Brett忽然问。

“嘿，不至于加我一个就瘫了好吗Bro。”  
Eddy装作有被冒犯到的样子，其实偷着乐自己最近增重的肌肉让对方嫉妒。

“不我就在想你螺丝有几个没拧紧还是弄坏了来着。”Brett面无表情地侧脸看着他。

“呃。”Eddy瞬间脑补了他大半夜压坏Brett的床导致他们去买新床回来组装的噩梦，并立马考虑起了是不是还是下去比较好。

“开玩笑的。”

“喂…”

“所以我们要聊点什么？”

这人真是……Eddy无奈地睇了他一眼，对方还挺得意。

“我也不知道，你随便说点什么吧。”

然后两人有一搭没一搭地聊了不少圈里圈外的八卦，在惊讶了他们一个共同朋友最近的新对象之后，Eddy打了个哈欠，Brett看到他眼皮在打架。

“睡了？”

“…好。”Eddy含糊地答了声，慢腾腾地转个头准备下床。

“你可以睡这里。”Brett的声音拉住了他。

“哦，好…谢了Bro。”Eddy几乎立刻就沉进了枕头，发出舒服的呼噜声。

“晚安。”

“安…”Eddy发出模糊不清的鼻音。

不多时，身侧就传来了安稳的呼吸声。  
Brett继续盯着天花板好一阵，快速瞥了眼身边睡着的朋友眉心舒展开，睡得安稳的模样。

的确是没什么好烦心的，他想。

然后闭上了眼睛，一点一点沉入梦里。


End file.
